Electrical connectors for mating more than one circuit board to connect multiple systems together are well known. Typically male and female type connectors are used to connect one board to another. Often mating the male and female connectors is difficult because the connectors must be precisely oriented in order to properly mate. Moreover, the use of different connectors, such as male and female connectors, increases manufacturing costs. Additionally, these connectors are often bulky and occupy valuable space on the printed circuit board.
Examples of conventional electrical connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,171 to Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,007 to Fairbairn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,296 to Schmitt, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,258 to Shlesinger, Jr., the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.